bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Question to you guys
Hey guys,like MichaelDiaz101,SirLinkalot96, and Bully's Biggest Fan,I've decided to ask you guys(I don't mean just guys,I also mean women) something that has been on my mind for about a week. If Rockstar starts working on sequels for games they haven't worked on for a while,what do you think would be good for them to work on? What I think they should work on is another Manhunt,another Bully(well according to people rockstar is working on it since they're done with Max Payne 3), and another The Warriors(they're was going to be a sequel but it was cancelled.It was about the Mods & Rockers brawls,I figured it out on wikipedia.),but I want to get your opinions. Update 7/03/12: Okay now I have another question.I think I might get on iheart radio and I think I'm going to try to find some good stations.Can any of you give me some station names from where you guys live(states)? I'm sick fo listening to my local stations,it seems they play the same songs on alot of stations. Update 7/05/12: Okay,now I have something else to ask(sorry for all of these questions by the way,but I just thought of something).I was watching the old movie The Warriors earlier today and then I decided to play the game(I got bored so I just popped it into my old ps2).While I was playing it I did this one mission where the warriors help the saracens set up the jones street boys & some corrupt cops(for people who haven't played the game/watched the movie the jsb's & the saracens are rival gangs to each other).after I did the mission I watched some tv,then got bored again and popped in Bully:Scholarship Edition into my 360.While I was playing it I was just going around talking,fighting,etc(I got 100% completion so I was bored doing that.)Then I remembered I had another saved game where I left it on chapter 3 so I decided to play that.While working through some missions I noticed something about the greasers & the preps. What I noticed is they're similar to the gangs in the warriors.The greasers are similar to the saracens & the preps are similar to the jones street boys).The jones street boys are a rich group of people who have a rivalry with the saracens.They also make deals with some corrupt cops to earn some extra cash(but the jsb's do it for the fun of it.For people who've played the warriors if I'm off on some stuff,tell me).Similar to the preps with the rich part & rivalry,right? The saracens are(I guess) the poorer group who hate the jsb's and will do anything to make it hell for the jsb's(its also the other way around.The jsb's will do anything to make it hell for the saracens.But they did have a truce earler in the game so I don't know much about it.Just tell me stuff if I'm off).Similar like the greasers right? Okay,now time for my question.After noticing the similarities between the preps & jones street boys, and the greasers & saracens I came up with this question.Does anyone think that rockstar could of took the rivalry between the saracens & jones street boys, and added it to bully with the greasers & preps? I do for some reasons.I think its that and just the main rivalry with preps & greasers in real life & movies(ex:the socs in the outsiders,as said on bully wiki).But,I also have some extra notes.I noticed that the saracen's leader Edge & Johnny Vincent(you all know who he's the leader of) share some characteristics.They both share similar voices,even though being voiced by different people(Johnny was voiced by Rocco Rosanio.He also did voicework in The Warriors,but I don't know who.I just saw that on the bully wiki(I'm doing research and typing at the same time)Edge was voiced by El-P). They also are tough fighters,they sorta wear the same colors(the only color they share is black,but both of them have brown hair),really thats all I can think of between Edge & Johnny.Also Knox,the warloard(leader) of the jones street boys & Derby run their gangs similar(ex: they think some members are stupid.I think I heard Derby saying that he thinks some of the preps are idoits in a cutscene).Also the warriors came out before bully and I think I heard bully had some of the fighting stuff from te warriors. My main point: Does anyone think that though. Category:Blog posts